Ancient Egypt Returns
by EtheralGirl
Summary: Mana casts a spell in the spirit world and Seto, Mahad, Atemu, and herself, find themselves in present time. Afekia is cast out of the shadow realm because of this. Then Yugi goes to Egypt with his Grandpa on an expedition to stumble upon Atemu.
1. The Present

**I do not own any of these characters, they are copyright to Kazuki Takahashi.**

_Mana was thinking about practicing her spells. She was a little rusty. So she opened her spell book. Maybe she could venture out into the modern world, and then come back, or maybe practice breaking an item. Just so she wouldn't forget anything whilst in the spirit world._

_Mana looked through the spell book. She came upon one that was called 'Break.' She cast the spell at a brown vase. Then she looked at the description just to make sure she did it right._

_"Right." Mana thought to herself._

Archaeologists were walking through ancient Egypt, their eyes on the palace, which was collapsing a little bit more every day.

Suddenly, Atemu found himself sitting on the throne chair in the palace. He looked around, realizing he wasn't in the spirit world anymore.

Mahad looked around,"Where are we?"

"I'm guessing not in the spirit world." Atemu replied. He got up from the chair and walked over to Mahad.

Mana looked around herself. _I think casting spells in the spirit world is forbidden.._

The archaeologists came into the ruins of the palace to find two men, which looked like Egyptians, there.

"I think this is Mana's fault.." Mahad started, then turned his head to look at a group of four men, which were the archeologists.

"Um..this is awkward." Atemu said, staring at the group of men.

One of the men turned his head sideways.

Footsteps bounded through the empty, ruined palace halls.

Mana looked at Atemu and Mahad, then looked at the group,"Hi, I'm Mana. Am I speaking Egyptian or their language?"

"Egyptian. They've probably never heard it. We don't know what their language is.." Mahad replied to Mana's question.

One of the men said something in the English language.

"Aha! English!" Mana walked a few steps towards Mahad,"Hi, I'm Mana, this is," she cleared her throat,"former Pha-"

Mahad cut her off, telling her they were in modern day time with a shake of his head.

"-Atemu, and this is Mahad."

"Hi," one of the men replied,"I hope I'm not too nosey, but what language did you speak at first?"

"Egyptian." Mana answered.

"I've never heard of that type of Egyptian before.."

Mahad turned to Mana.

"Okay." Mana replied.

Atemu turned his head to one side.

_What strange clothes,_ Mahad thought.

"So where are you from?" another man asked.

Mahad gave Mana a stare, which told her to be silent.

Mana refused, as she didn't really see in why she should be quiet,"Ancient Egypt."

"Wow, Mana, just tell everyone!" Mahad started,"Why don't you just tell the whole world that Atemu was a Pharoah over three millennium ago? Why don't you tell them it was _your_ fault that got us into the present!"

"Oooh, maybe we can go back into the past! Thanks for the idea!" Mana's spell book appeared.

Atemu was embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, we just appeared from the spirit world from one of my spells!" a smile appeared on Mana's face,"I remember when Afekia Bakura gathered all seven millennium items and made Zorc the dark one, or the creator of the shadow realm, come. He put this place in ruins!"

"Right, just remind me I sealed my own soul in the puzzle to seal Afekia's in the ring. I wouldn't be surprised if he was released because of Mana. That is, he's in the shadow realm, and somehow got released." Atemu said, his face red.

The archeologists were gone by the time Mahad started to say,"Over there!"

The three looked over to see Priest Seto.

"Where in the name of Ra are we?" Seto asked.

"Egypt." Atemu replied, his face still red.

"This place is in ruins!" Seto turned his head towards the torn palace gates,"And who are those people?"

"Archaeologists. We got here by Mana." Atemu answered.

Afekia opened his eyes,"Woah...I thought I was in the shadow realm, but it seems not. Maybe I'm having an illusion," he looked in the direction of the palace and saw other people,"And maybe not."

Then he looked at his arm,"Hey, whaddya know? I don't have to have a vessel to exist!"

Atemu looked west and saw someone in a red cloak, lined with gold,"Hey! I know that person!"

"Of course you do, it's Bakura!" Mana answered.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon. I have a ton of time on my hands everyday, so it shouldn't take long!


	2. The Expedition

**I do not own any of these characters, they are copyright to Kazuki Takahashi.**

Atemu turned his gaze to Mana, closed his eyes, opened them again, and started walking towards Bakura.

_Great,_ Afekia thought to himself, _not Atemu!_

Afekia ran over to Atemu,"Long time no see!" He hugged him.

"Umm... Get off of me, idiot." Atemu replied, pushing him off with a disgusted look on his face.

"Did you see my new scar!" Afekia pointed to the opposite side of his other scar on his face.

"I don't care if you got another awesome scar."

Afekia's eyes sparkled,"I can't believe you said _awesome_ to your most hated enemy."

"Go back to the shadow realm."

"No!"

"I don't like you."

"So you don't hate me!"

"You've totally loosed it, man."

"Nope."

"What happened to your evil behavior?"

"I was evil?"

"What has the darn shadow realm done to your head?"

"What's my head?"

"Hmm, lets see." Atemu punched him in the forehead, leaving a big bump and blood dripping off of it.

"Ow!" Afekia said. He shook his head, realizing where he was,"It's _YOU!_"

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that.."

Afekia backed away from Atemu.

* * *

Yugi Moto was walking home from school on a sunny, peaceful day, when Joey came from behind, supposedly trying to scare him, and knocked him down.

"Ow!" Yugi was surprised,"Joey!"

Joey was still out of breath because of the fall, but caught it in only a few breaths,"Sorry, I was only trying to scare you."

"It's okay." Yugi replied.

"I need to tell you something."

"Sure, tell it to me while I walk home. That is, if it's okay with you."

"It's fine,"Joey picked up his belongings along with Yugi and started walking with him.

* * *

"I'm home!" Yugi said when he entered the game shop.

"Hi! I was wondering if you would like to go on an expedition in Egypt." Solomon Moto, or Grandpa, said.

"What for?" Yugi asked as he quickly ran upstairs to put his backpack in his room, and went downstairs again to hear the rest.

"To find an ancient city." Grandpa replied.

* * *

"Pharoah?" Mahad looked in the direction of Afekia and Atemu.

"You shouldn't have ever gone into the spirit world! I want those millennium items!" Bakura wasn't being himself today.

"Start behaving like yourself. Should I hit you on the head again?" Atemu replied angrily.

Bakura shook his head again,"Where am I?"

Atemu put his hand on his forehead, and shook his head.

"Last thing I remember is looking at my arm."

"What has the shadow realm done to your mind?"

"I never knew of the shadow realm doing that..."

* * *

Yugi and his Grandpa stopped for water in the torrid area.

"Hey, who are those people over there?" Yugi spotted tri-colored, spiky hair.

_Could it be? But how?_ he thought to himself.

Atemu looked away from Afekia,"I hope you are alright.. I mean, your mind. I like fighting you. Bye." He patted his shoulder, not even paying attention, only walking towards something he saw.

"I've no idea," Grandpa replied.

Yugi got a better view of one of the people,"Is that who I think it is?"

"ATEMU!" Yugi sprinted across the desert, dropping his canteen.

"Umm.." Atemu looked down at the the person who was hugging him.

"How'd you get here?"

"It was Mana's fault."

Atemu looked at Yugi and hugged him back. Then he let go of him.

Solomon's attention was completely on his snack and water.

* * *

"Oh no...It's that Yugi guy!" Afekia's expression turned to fear,"I would never think they would hug."

"I think they miss each other." Seto said.

A blue eyes white dragon appeared overhead.

"_What_ is _that_?" Seto asked, his head tilted to one side.

Yugi looked upwards,"It's Seto."

"But Seto is over there," Atemu looked behind him.

"That's ancient Seto. This is Seto Kaiba. We should just call him Kaiba."

"Good idea."

"I'm thirsty."

"Good idea. Lets go."

"I feel awkward walking with you."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Walk farther apart?"

"Yeah, six inches or something."

"Do you have a ruler?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Why are we all acting so nice to our enemies?" Afekia tilted his head to one side.

"Probably because we haven't seen each other in a few years." Mana replied.

* * *

Silence filled the area until Yugi and Atemu started talking about what has been happening while they had been seperated.

"So, then this _huge_ earthquake hit Japan. Then this enormous tsunami-" Yugi looked over at the landing plane, then continued what he was saying.

* * *

Afekia looked towards Kaiba's "blue eyes white dragon plane" thingy.

"Bakura?" Kaiba looked astonished.

"No, no, it's _Afekia_ Bakura, or Thief King Bakura. I'm the Pharoah's enemy. I think you know that." Afekia replied.

"Who are you?" Seto asked.

"Seto Kaiba. Wait. Do I know you?" Kaiba answered with a question.

"No."


	3. Mana the Magician

**Why do I like to make up comedies such as the simple little movies I make with my own basic camera and the simple writing I do with my hands, I...well...because I am crazy..I'm guessing. Oh well.**

"I know who _both_ of you are!" Yugi started jumping up and down. Atemu just stared, motionless.

"I can make.." Afekia started.

"Oooh, what do you want me to make!" Mana gave a big, innocent smile. Her hat loosened, about to blow off her head.

"Ryou!" Afekia finished.

"Him appear? Got it!" Mana thought hard, then cast a spell.

"AHHHH!" Mana screamed, her eyes wide with fear.

Atemu looked around him, finding himself in Domino City.

Solomon Moto looked up after putting away his lunch,"Yugi, time to move on!"

"Umm..Yugi? Don't leave me here!"

Mana started tip toeing away.

"I see you!" Mahad stared at Mana.

Mana lowered her head and gave a groan.

"Great! Now my most awesome plane ever is left in Egypt to go to ruins!" Kaiba went over to Yugi.

"Hey! Why do you blame everything on me! It's Mana's fault!" Yugi pointed to Mana.

"Because it _is_ your fault! It's your existance that has ruined my life!" Kaiba ended up starting an arguement.

Atemu looked back and forth.

"Has not! Future self, stop-" Priest Seto was interrupted.

"Okay, Seto and Seto, please stop. This is absolutely pointless." Mahad pointed out.

Mana turned around to find that people were surrounding them in the city.

Atemu turned his head also.

"Atemu! I think-" Kaiba started.

"Do not talk to the Pharoah, saying he is the twin of Yugi!" Isis said.

"Where did _you_ come from!" Afekia Bakura asked.

"WHAT! The millennium necklace, it's gone!" Afekia raided his own bag, his eyes wide with fear.

"From the spirit world, but I've no idea how I got here." Isis answered calmly, pointing to her millennium necklace.

"It's _Isis_!"

"Duh!"

Yugi heard police sirens. Traffic was being blocked by them and they didn't even know it.

Ryou Bakura was staring, his head tilted to one side, from the side walk.

Afekia looked at him,"Go away, pan-I mean-I mean-pawn."

"You retard!" Ryou exclaimed.

"I'm stronger than you!"

"Don't ever, ever, ever, scare me like that again!"

"How did I scare you?"

"You know, on that really dreadful, rainy, night! Using me as a vessel for your own dirty stuff!"

"I'm not retarded!"

"I don't care _who_ you think you are! You are evil!"

"But I had to exist somehow!"

"I wish you were never born!"

"You were very helpful to me!"

"No, no. And you got me into the shadow realm facing Marik that night for the millennium items! You idiot!"

"Did I ever tell you my name?"

"No. What is it?"

"Too bad! Not telling you! HAHAHA!"

Everyone stared at the two Bakura's.

"Atemu is the retard and idiot!"

"You say that...TO THE CHOSEN PHAROAH!" Mana exclaimed, going up to Afekia and punching him in the stomach.

"I'd expect that from Afekia. So, when was the last time you stole from us awesome Egyptians, Thief King?" Atemu said, raising one eyebrow.

"Go away, little child." Afekia looked at Mana.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Mana stared at him, gathering strength for another punch,"I'm older than you!"

"No, Mana, we are only..what? Six years apart? Yes."

"But..but...I'm still older than you!"

"You are a child."

"No, no, no! I'm 5023 years old, idiot!"

"Uh...maybe I underestimate you."

"You meanie!"

"I like to make you mad." Afekia pulled her hair, which made her hat come off. He grabbed it and lifted his hand up into the air.

"Don't forget, I'm a magician." Mana showed a disappointed expression on her face.

Afekia looked surprised.

Mana thought, then cast a freezing spell,"Ah, I remember doing this one at the palace!" She grabbed her hat, then released Afekia.

Afekia remembered Zorc,"So, Pharoah, are we going to get on with the little fight? I'm going to bring Zorc back! I'm going to bring Zorc back!"

"Idiot." Atemu replied.

"Challenge?" Afekia pulled down his sleeve, showing his dia diank.

"But I forgot my monsters!"

"Maybe we should go rebuild the sanctuaries. Duos..deos.." Priest Seto started to review his favorite monster, thinking of it's special abilities.

"Ah, but I still know the names of the three Egyptian Gods!" Atemu stuck his tongue out at Afekia.

"No, that can't be!" Afekia looked disappointed.

"So, that means I accept this shadow game of your's!"

"My Pharoah, no!" Isis started begging him not to participate,"I wouldn't risk your soul if I were you!"

"Look, this-" Atemu started, but was interrupted by a police officer.

"Who are you?" the police officer asked, holding a pen and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Why is the King of Games here?" one person asked.

"Because of the millennium puzzle.." Yugi replied,"It led me to know my past self. I know this is crazy... But it's true! And Kaiba doesn't believe in magic. He thinks _everything_ is just a mirage!" Face palm.

"Umm..where'd you get the weird clothing?" Mahad asked.

"Where'd you get _your's?_" the officer replied.

"Afekia! Gimme my ring!"

"No!"

"But I'm destined to have it!"

"Just stop, you two. I've never seen anyone fight over the millennium items in a simple arguement, not of shadow games, in my life." Isis shook her head.

"No you aren't!" Afekia ran away.

"Hey! What about our duel!" Atemu yelled after Afekia,"I thought we were going to continue the fight that ended, but it really didn't, 5000 years ago!"

"Mummies.." another person on the side walk started.

"Who's a mummy? I never died! Haven't you ever heard of the 'Nameless Pharoah's Tomb' before?" Atemu replied.

"But you have a name.."

"That's because I went to that tablet and discovered my past! Only Yugi was destined to have the millennium puzzle! Re-living it was pretty awesome."

"Mana?" Mahad asked.

"This place is creepy!" Mana was levitating herself,"AHH!"

"Ow.." Atemu was on the ground,"Maybe I should try going into my childhood past so I can remember my spells..."

"You could have saved me!" Mana got excited.

"No, Mana, I didn't know you were there." Atemu nodded his head and started walking the way Afekia ran.

"Afekia? Coward!"

"Where is that millennium stone..since that place crashed..?" Afekia rubbed his head.

Ryou was walking down the street on the side walk when he spotted Afekia again.

"So..want to go back to the village of Cal-Elna?" Afekia asked with an evil laugh.

"No. But can we get this stupid duel on?" Atemu unfolded his dia diank.

"Ooh, I made the Pharoah mad!"

"I don't care!"

"Yay! I summon, the almighty dark diabound!"

"Then I summon the god of the skies: Slifer, the sky dragon!"

There was a huge crowd surrounding them.

"Umm, these aren't holograms. I warn thee." Atemu looked at the crowd.

**Chapter four coming soon. Be sure to review and check often for the next chapter!**


	4. Egyptians vs police officers

**There will be a lot of chapters. Sometimes maybe two or more a day. So check daily! You could come across two new chapters to read. ^_^ I wish there was a category of comedy...**

Everyone backed away from the shadow duel.

"Rawrrr!" Afekia tried to scare the Pharoah.

"You amuse me." Atemu replied, giggling.

Afekia showed a disappointed face,"Aww..Well, who cares! All I want is for you to go to the shadow realm!"

"Being seperated from Yugi was enough!"

"But he's fine without you!"

"Five years in seperation is torture! One day is, in fact! He was so used to picking up that puzzle every morning, used to seeing me wait there for him to wake up.. I missed him!"

"He missed you too!"

Atemu started crying.

"But you aren't in the spirit world anymore!"

"All thanks to Mana!"

"And I'm not in the shadow realm! So, it's time to beat Zorc again!"

"Ah, that gave me an idea..I want to go rebuild Egypt!"

"Hey, hey, that gave me an idea also! I get to _destroy_ it! Mwhuahahaha!"

"Evil-doer, evil-doer!"

"As I told you 5000 years ago, you are all evil-doers yourselves thanks to the seven evil souls that needed to be captured to forge the millennium items!"

"So what? We use them for the good of Egypt! Now, Slifer, attack his diabound!"

Fire burned the street.

"You know, you can get sued for this!" the police officer stared at them,"Now, call back the holograms and get out of here.

"This is a shadow duel, idiot!" Afekia turned to him,"Diabound, take care of the Pharoah while I take care of _him! _Prepare to meet your fate!"

"Afekia, why-" Isis started.

"Because he's in the way! Now, my ghoul, show yourself!" Afekia looked up to see a light come from the tablet in Egypt,"So, wanna guess where that came from? Cards? Nope. Tablets in Egypt. Thanks to Priest Seto," Afekia looked behind Atemu,"for sealing away this monster in the heart of a criminal." He smirked.

"YOU MORON!" Priest Seto ran over to him,"Now _I_ summon a monster. Come forth, my almighty Duos!

"Do not interfere." Afekia was completely focused,"Now, for my ... No, I shouldn't tell you."

"Now I like the sound of moron..it fits perfectly with you, Afekia." Atemu pointed out.

"Now, Duos, attack his diabound now!" Priest Seto commanded his monster.

"I call upon the two other Egyptian gods, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atemu looked up into the sky.

"Impossible! You do not have enough energy!" Afekia exclaimed.

"Now," Atemu ran over to where Isis, Yugi, and Mana were to get the millennium scale and back,"for your final fate! Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer, I ask you to combine yourselves to form the Creator of Light! Destroy this threat of Egypt for the second time! And for good!"

"The eye.." someone said.

"What? This eye?" Isis pointed to her necklace,"The Eye of Ra? Want to know the story behind it or something?"

"Oh great. Go learn your Egyptian history. Don't they have something to do with it where you learn that Egyptians existed?" Mahad shook his head.

"School, Mahad. Unfortunately, you've not been in the modern world." Atemu corrected Mahad.

Yugi went over to Mahad,"Perhaps-"

"Yes, that would be a great idea! So tell me about this modern day world that thou livest in." Mahad said.

"Umm, okay. First off, there's science where you learn about bugs and stuff-" Yugi began.

Now we zoom back over to Afekia and Atemu and their little fight.

Diabound attacked perpetually while Afekia dealt with the officer,"Now, my ghoul, attack!"

"Kul-Elna shall get it's revenge!" Afekia laughed evilly,"Even if their spirits are in the shadow realm!"

"Just like Ryou said, you are retarded." Atemu giggled.

"No I'm not! If you don't want to be called an idiot, then don't call me retarded!"

Atemu stopped giggling,"O-oh-okay."

"Pharoah, it is time for your destruction!"

"I keep summoning monsters so I can never loose!"

"Idiot!"

"Hey! You said-"

"I don't care!"

"I need bricks!"

"Okay..."

"For Egypt to return!"

"Get on with the duel!"

"Okay! I summon Dark Magician!"

Yugi's card, the Dark Magician, it's spirit, came out of his deck.

"Well that's not surprising since Mahad is right here." Yugi looked at Mahad and the Dark Magician.

"Now, attack!" Atemu commanded his Dark Magician. Actually, it was on the ground, limp. Suddenly, Mahad's body went limp and the Dark Magician's body was up again.

"What the.." Mahad started,"Why did you summon him!"

"So now you are trapped?" Atemu's jaw dropped.

"Hey, Pharoah! Guess what? Zorc is under your bed, and he's going to eat you!" Afekia gave an evil laugh once more.

The Dark Magician's body went limp again, and Mahad's wasn't,"So I'm guessing if I just concentrate, this is what happens?"

"Most likely." Atemu replied.

Mahad went to being the Dark Magician once more.

"Now, Mahad, attack his diabound!" Atemu commanded.

The diabound was weak since he was attack continuously.

"No! I lose!" Afekia got on his knees,"How could I lose?"

"Because you're a threat of Egypt. Afekia is gone!" Atemu shouted victoriously.

Afekia Bakura's body went limp. His soul was now trapped in the shadow realm.

Yugi went up to Atemu and congratulated him.

Mahad just stood there,"Are we going to go back to Egypt or what?"

"Okay!" Mana was thinking of the spell.

"Mana, heck no don't do this!" Mahad tried to break her concentration.

"What did you do to him?" the police officer tested Afekia's pulse.

"Don't play dumb. This was a shadow duel and he losed." Atemu snapped.

"But-but, you could be sued for this!"

"Stop. Don't you know who you're talking to?"

"No. What's your name?"

"Pharoah Atemu. The only reason why I'm speaking Japanese is because I know pretty much every language. I even know Latin."

"Latin?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Then prove it to me."

Atemu said a sentence in Latin.

"Being 5000 years old gives me great advantages."

The police officer backed away from him.

Suddenly, Afekia Bakura's spirit possessed Ryou. Ryou fell to the ground, then got up. Afekia's spirit got out of his own body just in time!

"So I'm gone? You can't get me out of your way that easy!" Afekia exclaimed.

Atemu looked behind him, surprised,"But you were in the shadow realm! You dummy, go back!"

"No!"

The police officer compared the two Bakura bodies.

"I miss Marik. It was so fun to fight him..."

"Get back into the game!" Afekia went to his body, jumped into it, and left Ryou lying there.

More police sirens came.

"You are under arrest." a police officer got out of a car and went up to Atemu,"Put your hands up."

"But I'm a Pharoah! I'm an ancient spirit, let go of me! In fact, I'm the chosen Pharoah that the ancient scriptures speak about! Rawrrr!" Atemu summoned a monster,"You can't put me in the dungeon! The gods will make sure of that!"

"You've no idea what your saying."

"Yes I do, now stop being dumb and release me at once! It's just that you don't even know about the origin of duel monsters! I'm the one that witnessed some of the first shadow games on this planet!"

"Shut up."

Mana cast a spell on the person,"Ha-wa!"

"This is just bad." Afekia was being forced to be arrested. He started talking in Egyptian,"Let go of me, you freak!"

Ryou smirked. He held up his cellphone.

"Hey! I'm stronger than you!" Afekia yelled at Ryou,"Just because I used your body as a vessel doesn't mean I have to be arrested! Diabound, appear! Destroy these officers!"

"Ah, that feels better," he rubbed his wrist,"Now, back to covering the world in shadows! Mwhuahahaha!"

He looked at the Pharoah and laughed.

"Get your hands off of me! You don't know who you are messing with!"

Priest Seto went over to Atemu and got the officer away from him.

"Hey!" the officer (hm, what should we call them?) went over to Seto and grabbed his hands.

"You are really horrible. You know, messing with us guardians of the millennium items and the chosen Pharoah." Priest Seto explained.

Seto Kaiba was walking towards his company's building.

Atemu's millennium puzzle started glowing. It took the officers and Atemu's friends to see a vision of him becoming Pharoah.

"What was that?" the officer beside Atemu stared at the millennium puzzle.

"Oh, the vision? Me becoming Pharoah. My father ordered the creation of these seven millennium items."

"So, I was just seeing something. Blah blah blah. You are still under arrest! Your tricks won't work on me!"

"But.."

"No buts! Now shut up and be still!"

"How dare you insult me!" Atemu struggled.

"Let go of me, you pathetic mortal! In fact, all of you are pathetic mortals! That is, unless you are on my awesome side!" Afekia told his diabound to attack this city.

Someone named Weeval Underwood appeared.

"AHHHH!" Weeval exclaimed, seeing two Bakura's and Yugi's.

"I'm the ruler of Egypt! So let go of the Pharoah!"

"Mana...why did you do this?" Mahad put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Ryou called these people, obviously." Mana replied happily.

"Hey! Don't think you are out of this too!" an officer said, followed by many others.

"I see we are going to run away!" Isis concentrated on her necklace,"RUNN!"


	5. The Magical Portal

**They are running...and running...and..they end up in Egypt? But how? And how is everything rebuilt...did Mahad or Mana do this? Read more to find out!**

"Runnnn!" Isis yelled aloud again. Everyone, but Afekia and Pharoah Atemu...oh, and, Yugi, stayed behind.

"My Pharoah! Run!" Isis told him as she ran. Then she tripped on her dress.

"Isis!" Yugi ran over to her to try and help her.

No matter what Yugi tried to do, Isis kept falling down.

"Is this a curse or something?" Isis asked herself.

"I-D-K," Yugi replied.

"Huh?"

"Yugi, stop using chatspeak!" the Pharoah looked behind his back to yell at him,"This is reality, not the computer!"

"Oh." Yugi replied.

As soon as Atemu looked back, his legs and arms were trapped in hackles (lol, i think that's what they are called. review if wrong? ^_^)

"What the...?" Isis looked at Atemu. Police officers got near Yugi and Isis.

"Yugi! Run!" Isis screamed.

"Not without you!"

"Don't be afraid, I've got the millennium necklace and my dia diank!" Isis told him,"Now, run!"

Yugi sprinted towards the tiny dots a couple hundred feet ahead of him, which were Mahad, Mana, and Priest Seto.

Priest Seto stopped. He was surrounded by the Palace walls.

"What the heck...?" Mahad looked around and saw an abandoned but built and well taken care of city. In Egypt.

"Ummz," Mana tilted her head to one side.

Yugi sprinted, not giving in to stopping to catch his breath. He was sweating, his heart rate fast, and his diaphram going up and down quite rapidly. His sides hurt, but he was running for his life. Literally.

Yugi ran right into Mana, and kept trying to run even when he was on the ground.

"Get off of me!" Mana exclaimed.

"Yugi, watch where you are going." Mahad lifted him off of Mana.

"AHHH! Where are we! ?" Yugi said with a surprised expression.

"Uhz, Egypt." Mana replied.

"Stop adding z's to 'ummz' and 'uhz' and stuff." Priest Seto looked down at her.

Pharoah Atemu and Isis were struggling against the officers,"Let go of us!" Atemu yelled.

Almost everyone except Ryou had ran away from the scene.

"Ryooouuu! You!" Pharoah Atemu fought so hard he ended up knocking the officer out. He ran over to Ryou,"You little retarded child!"

"Get off of me, you not-so-hot Pharoah!"

"I don't care what I look like! Now shut up and come with me! You allow the Pharoah to be tortured where he's about to kill someone because he's struggling so much!"

"You are an idiot."

"You little...you little...errrr!" Pharoah Atemu tripped him, found some ropes, and tied his hands up,"That's what you get!"

"Hey! Release me!"

"This is exactly how I felt!"

"But I thought you got compassion from Yugi!"

"What the heck, don't say that! That's the most corniest line I've ever heard!"

"Pharoah Atemu is a baby!"

"You little brat!"

"You know, I like making people mad."

"You are retarded. Your white hair makes you look like you're really hot and nice, but inside, you're ugly as a mosquito."

"I HATE MOSQUITOES!"

Atemu smiled.

Mana went outside. She saw some...people...peeking out from their hiding places.

"Umm.."

Afekia and Atemu started running. And policemen came behind them, apparently transported by a portal. They were screaming.

Bakura came from behind them, walking casually.

All the people got out from their hiding places and started running towards Atemu and Afekia.

"What the..." Afekia's voice was muffled as three random girls tackled him.

They had hackles (?).

"HELP MEEEE!" Atemu screamed.

The police looked amused.

Atemu kicked them off, started punching them around,"You idiots!"

"Is that thunder I hear?" Mana cupped her hand around her ear. There were some dark clouds overhead.

"A thunderstorm in the desert? _Really?"_ This guy called...Ryou said.

"RYOU! It's _you!"_ Afekia went up to his other half and gave him a piece of gold,"Look here, directly from the palace itself. He smirked.

"Afekia..._stop stealing from me._ Right now." Atemu glared at him.

"No. I'm the Thief King. I can never be stopped. Get it? Right. Amen." Afekia looked away stubbornly.

Ryou put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't care who you are. Just never touch anything of mine again. That includes my monsters!"

"Your _monsters?_ Well, that just ruins all the fun! Now, back to destroying the world..."

"Ryou, do something about him."

"I don't think I can do anything unless it's in words..." Ryou replied to Atemu.

"Then say something!" Atemu replied, furious at Afekia.

"Okay. Afekia, stop bragging like you are some retarded person. Second of all, destroying the world, which means destroying your other half and ending all of the fun, is a really horrible idea. Don't try too hard to win and the world will never be destroyed, yet the fun will never end." Ryou told Afekia, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"That's not talking sense into me." Afekia replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The police just had one more reason to arrest Afekia Bakura.

"Besides, I don't even care about you, Ryou." Afekia looked satisfied with himself.

"Goodness.. What am I ever going to do about you?" Ryou muttered, shaking his head.

"Be my pawn."

"No, heck no!"

"Or would you rather be sent to the shadow realm?" Afekia held up his ring.

Ryou screamed and passed out. Although, he was still here. Not there.

"Umm.. I didn't do anything. You guys didn't see a light or anything, right?"

"No," everyone said in unison.

"I'm getting bored." Afekia sat down on the cold palace floor.

"OW! That's _cold!"_

Ryou recovered and sat upright.


	6. The Red Wine Fountain

A looooong time ago there was a person named Hasina who...well, she comes into this story since she is such an epic character. Aaannndd she's MINE! Steal her or you'll be sent to the shadows! Oh crap she's Atemu's also. *facepalm* Anyone here think of a palm tree with a face like someone else I met..? On onverse?

"Poopie head!" Ryou punched Afekia in the face. He got some manure from the stables and put it on Afekia's head,"There, now you look perfect!" Then he looked at his hands,"Oh, right." He rushed off to this odd looking fountain to wash his hands.

"That's wine, Ryou. Don't spoil it!" Atemu shouted.

_No wonder it's red! For a second there I thought water in Egypt was red! What a story!_ Ryou thought to himself.

Afekia went off in the direction of the Nile, his enemies following him.

He started to softly sing a song in Egyptian. Everyone else thought it was catchy so they copied him.

"Ntjr..." (nature or god in Egyptian :3)

Then Ryou interrupted the song,"Poof!"

"Is that a new type of magic! ?" Mana turned around.

Ryou blushed.

"Mana, don't be stupid. No, it isn't." Ryou turned back to himself.

"You are starting to act like your other self. So shut up and let us teach you some manners." Atemu put his hands on his hips. _Rawrrawrrawrharawra._

"Uhh.." Mahad had an animated sweat drop on his face.

"NEVAH!" Ryou exclaimed, his hands clinched in fists. He was face-to-face with Atemu.

"You totally insulted me right there!"

"Really now?"

"Yo," someone came up to them,"Are you guys getting ready for a costume party or something?" He looked at Atemu,"Is that real freaking gold?"

"Why do you want to know?" Atemu glared at him.

"Just 'cuz."

"Oh yeah? What's that 'Just _becooz_ reason?'"

Yugi ran up to Atemu,"Er, he means _coocoo_. He says that in place of because."

"Yugi!" Atemu glared at him.

"You sure are a weird guy..." the person muttered.

"YUGI YOU IDIOT! THIS IS MY CONVERSATION!"

"Calm down, my Pharaoh."

The stranger stopped in his steps; _Even weirder than I thought.._ he muttered to himself.

Ryou Bakura came back with two glasses of wine.

"Hey! Where'd you get those glasses?" Atemu screamed at him.

"From King Tutukhamen's tomb."

"MORON!" Atemu punched him in the esophogus, on the forehead, and twice in the cheek. Ryou was so weak from laughter he fainted. Oh wait, I said that wrong. Ryou was so weak from... To be honest what _is_ he weak from? Oh, right! His physical body is so weak it can't even _walk_ a fourth of a mile!

Atemu grabbed the cups, splashed the wine onto Ryou's _fragile_ face and broke it, and headed in the direction of.. OH NO CRAP HE DOESN'T REMEMBER THE WAY TO THE VALLEY!

_Atemu.._ someone whispered. It was a very faint sound.

"WHA! Who the heck said that?" Atemu yelled.

"Me, silly pants." Hasina poofed right in front of him.

(okay look guys I had this awesome idea but it would utterly destroy the plot for that romance I'm writing)

"I don't wear pants..."

"Oh yes you do!" Hasina took out the leather pants that she got from the Game Shop. In Japan. In the future. _In_ Domino City.

"This isn't in the future." Hasina blabbered.

"YOU READ MY MIND!" Atemu was a little taken aback.

"Yerrrp!"


End file.
